Star Wars Star Trek Crossover
by BryannaB709
Summary: Hey guys, remember that crossover that I promised you like a thousand years ago? Well, here it is! A strange anomaly appears in both the Star Wars and Star Trek universes and switches the rolls of some very important characters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, remember way back when I said I would eventually publish a Star Wars Star Trek crossover? Well, this is that crossover! This is dedicated to my dear friends Heath and Latoya; who my grandmother, my sister, and I nicknamed Star Wars and Star Trek; who are getting married! Congratulations, you guys!

A/N: A small guide to what the different fonts mean

 **Bold** =chapter names

 _Italics_ =which universe it's in because I know that can get confusing

 **Phenomenon**

 _Star Trek_

An average day onboard the Enterprise; the discovery of a new M Class planet, an enormous disagreement between McCoy and Spock; overall a pretty average day.

Captain Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair, which was actually quite comfortable, prior to the belief of most of the crew. Spock was sitting at his station, and Sulu and Chekov were sitting in front of Kirk at their stations. Again, normal

Until, Spock said, "Captain, we are approaching a large anomaly."

Kirk sat up in his chair, (not too noticeably, but Spock could tell) and said, "Well, then, Mister Sulu, bring us in a little closer."

Sulu nodded, and slowly brought the Enterprise closer to the anomaly.

Spock began to take some readings, while Kirk thought, "Come on, Kirk, you ought to have remembered this! You never explore the mysterious anomaly!"

Kirk was about to say something to Sulu, when Sulu said, "We have a visual." Kirk grimmaced and said, "Onscreen."

The screen illuminated with an image of a beautiful cross between a nebula and a worm hole. Kirk clapped his hands and said, "Well that's really pretty we have enough data LET'S GO SULU."

Sulu paused a little bit at the oddity of his captain's words, but he reached for the controls.

Just as Sulu budged the controls, the viewscreen exploded with light as the anomaly nearly doubled it's size, emmiting enormous amounts of light. Kirk yelled, "Get us out of here, Sulu!"

As soon as the words were uttered from Kirk's lips, the anomaly started to pull them in.

 _Star Wars_

Luke swerved his X-Wings as Darth Vader nearly shot him again, then lined his torpedoes for another try. There was just no way he was going to make this shot if he couldn't shake Vader off his tail.

Suddenly, he heard a shot behind his tail. For a second, he thought it was Vader finally hitting him, and that he was dead.

But when he didn't feel the cold breath of oblivion that all stranded pilots felt just before the systems in their bodies shut down, he slowly opened his eyes, and heard the voice of Han Solo through his mike, saying, "It's all yours, kid!"

Luke was just about to squeeze out a round of torpedoes when an enormous wormhole appeared in front of him, and Luke was sucked out of his cockpit.


	2. Replacements

_A/N:_ Sorry it took so long! Okay here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Luke, Han, Spock, or Chewie. Like Q, I just like to play with them.

 **Replacements**

 _Star Wars_

Kirk looked down at himself, and found that everything was still intact. He looked around, and found himself inside some sort of cramped cockpit.

A strange whistling noise filled his ears, and he pulled a small earpiece out of his ear.

He pressed a small button that he assumed was the radio, and a loud voice blared through the cockpit, "LUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAD THE PERFECT SHOT, AND _YOU DIDN'T FIRE_!"

Kirk frowned, and said, "Who is this?"

 _Star Trek_

Luke jumped as he saw that he was not inside his X-Wing. He saw that Han was also with him inside this odd, sterile room.

The occupants of the chairs to the left and right of the chair that Luke was sitting in turned around, and yelled. Han was sitting at a station (?) next to a smaller man in a yellow uniform.

A voice sounded from behind Luke, and he saw that there was an elevated section of floor behind him, and a taller man in a blue uniform (with pointed ears?) responded to it.

He said in his deep, gravelly voice, "Yes, Engineering?" The other voice said, "Sir! Scotty's gone! And he's been replaced by some large, furry beast! He's pretty angry! We've got ten security guards down here, but he seems to be taking them down as fast as we can replace them, sir!"

Han smiled, and said jokingly, "Yeah, that's Chewie!"

Luke, however, stood up out of his chair, and said to the man in the blue uniform, "Excuse me, sir, where are we?"

The man raised his eyebrow, and said, "You are onboard the starship _Enterprise_." Luke frowned, and said, "I didn't know there were any starships with that name! And what is your rank, or name, do you even still have names?"

The man in the blue uniform just answered, "Yes, we still have names, and ranks, and my name is unpronounciable in human tongue, but the captain calls me Spock."

Luke smiled, and said, "Spock. Well, Mister Spock, um, my friend Han here can help you with the Wookie in your engineering."

Han smirked, and shook Mister Spock's hand.

Spock raised an eyebrow, then pointed to a metallic door in the corner of the bridge, and said, "Walk into that turbolift. Once you are inside, say 'Engineering' and it will take you there."

Han smirked again, then walked into the turbolift with Luke.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sorry it took so long to update, and then I only give you 450ish words? Bad Bryanna!

I will not abandon this story, I'm just taking a little longer than I thought I would!


	3. Disaster

_A/N:_ Sorry it's been so long between updates. :/

 _Disclaimer:_ Me no own.

 **Disaster**

 _Star Trek_

Luke stood with Han inside the turbolift, and said, "What happened?"

Han smirked, and said, "We're dropping. It's kinda what this contraption does."

Luke frowned, and said, "No, I mean, why are we here?"

Han shrugged, and said, "No idea."

Luke shook his head, and said, "That's no help."

Han smirked again, and said, "I know."

Luke stood in silence for a little bit, then said, "How are you so calm?! I mean, we're in a completely different dimension, with weird people who don't even know about the Empire, or the Rebellion, or the Force, or-"

Han cut Luke off as the turbolift came to a stop, and said, "We're here."

Luke said, "That was fast."

Han rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room-thing into a much larger chamber-like space that had a large, glowing cylinder in the center.

They looked farther into the room, and saw Chewie racking havoc on the machines and poor people operating them.

Han ran forward, and yelled, "Hey, hey, HEY! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Stop it! What do you think you are? A Tusken Raider?"

Chewie dropped the thick pipe he was pummeling the security guards with, and moaned, "AAAOORGH."

Han glared at him, and yelled, "That's no excuse! These idiots are our only chance of getting home, so you're going to have to resist the urge to chew their heads, alright, tough-guy?"

Chewie gave a glare of his own, and growled, but he dropped the pipe (onto a nearby guard's foot).

 _Star Wars_

Scotty and Sulu found themselves onboard a cramped, junky-looking spacecraft.

Scotty said, "Eh, what's goin' on? Where are we?"

Sulu shrugged, and said, "No idea. We seem to be onboard some sort of old spacecraft made of miscellaneous old parts."

Scotty frowned, and said, "Well, it looks like a piece of garbage."

Sulu shrugged again, and said, "What I'm more concerned with is how we're going to fly it."

 _Star Trek_

Luke and Han stood inside the large room that these people called 'Engineering', trying to figure out a way to get home.

"Well, we could try using the Force?" Luke suggested.

One of the officers just raised his hand, and asked, "What's this 'force' you keep referencing?"

Han rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, "Well, you see, it's the force that connects us all, and makes life able to happen, apparently."

Luke frowned, and said, "Han, that's exactly what it is."

Han just pointed to him, and said to the officer, "You see? He's full of it."

The officer nodded, but Luke just said, "Well, what's your idea?"

The officer said, "Well, I was thinking we could polarize a phaser beam to the right frequency to try to re-open the anomaly."

Han nodded, and said, "I like that idea."

The officer nodded, and said to the officers behind him, "Alright, let's get to work!"

Everyone got to work, and Luke and Han stood supervising everyone.

But Luke said, "What are we supposed to do?"

The officer just said, "Leave it to us, we know what we're doing with this kind of thing."

Luke frowned, and said, "Are you implying that we're stupid?"

The officer shook his head, and said, "No, no, I'm just saying that you're more experienced with... other things, I'm sure."

Han frowned, and said, "Alright, just keep working."

The officer frowned, and said, "Fine. You can work something out for you two to do with the acting captain."

Luke thought for a second, then said, "Who's the acting captain?"

The officer stifled a laugh, and said, "Commander Spock."

He turned away, and said, "He's on the bridge."

Han nodded, and said to Luke, "Alright, to the bridge."

As they entered the turbolift again, Luke said, "We're in this thing again?"

 _Star Wars_

While Sulu and Scotty tried to find out how to operate their ship, Captain Kirk pressed another button in his small spacecraft, and said, "Hello?"

Scotty heard Kirk's voice on the radio, and said, "Captain?"

Kirk said, "Scotty? Where are you?"

He looked forward out of the cockpit, and saw an approaching wall coming closer to his craft.

He desperately pulled back on the strange controls in front of him, and was surprised to see that the craft moved upward just in time to avoid the wall.

He jerked it back around to face the strange, much larger spacecraft flying behind him.

Scotty said over the radio, "That's us, Captain!"

Sulu added in, "What is that you're flying?"

Kirk moved the controls a little bit, and pulled back one of the knobs to pull his craft to a halt as he said, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, another voice came screaming in his earpiece, saying, "ABORT, ABORT, MISSION FAILED, ABOR-"

The radio crackled into static as a huge green beam of light came shooting out of the large dish on the structure Kirk was flying around.

The beam of light shot towards the planet out of the corner of Kirk's vision, and before Kirk could brace himself, the planet exploded.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yeah, that's right, I just killed Yavin Four. It gets better, just keep reading.


End file.
